Road Rovers: four years after
by banished warrior
Summary: what happens after the series ended. mostly revolves around Exile's half brother, his crush and a mysterious photograph.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone was getting ready for christmas

Everyone was getting ready for christmas. Blitz was decorating, Shag cooking and everyone was happy. None happier than perhaps Exile. His son would be born any day now.

Not too long ago, a new operative was reassigned to HQ from space command. Her name was natalya, she was a husky with bright blue eyes and long black hair. she and exile immeadiatley took a liking to each other. Not long after that, they were married.

Exile and Natalya were in front of a roaring firplace, laying under a warm blanket. Exile kissed her, while she ran her fingers through Exile's hair(which, by the way, he'd been growing out. it was almost a foot long now).

Blitz popped open another bottle of booze and tilted it back over his mouth. He missed and got it in his eyes. He screamed and ran around , until finally running into the wall, falling backwards, trippng on exile and almost landing in the fireplace. everyone laughed at him.

Hunter and colleen were cuddling under a blanket in their room. They had just gotten to sleep when they heard a high pitched scream, from the front room. apparently, Exile punched Blitz in his face, because after they laughed at him, he started making russian jokes. "relax, Exile." said hunter." he does'nt know what he's saying, he's wasted." Exile lowered his voice. " sorry," he said. "this whole 'father' thing has me a little on edge."Hunter said "relax, Exlie. I felt the same way when Colleen and I had alexander."

Hunter and colleen had a son. His name, was alexander. he was two, and his favorite game was "stomp on blitz's toes." if not "dip blitz's hand in warm water while he's asleep." Right now, alexander was running about the kitchen, in a new shirt colleen bought him last weekend. Shag had to be extra careful, he stepped lightly and watched for Alexander, now repeating "what, fred?!" over and over.

Proffessor Sheperd was in his lab, working on something important, and nobody had a clue what it could pssibly be, for every time somebody asked him, he would, as Blitz puts it, "talk science." ( not even Hunter or Exile could translate that.)

Muzzle was as happy a anyone else at HQ. He and greta, who had joined our side not long ago, had two puppies. Both of them were just as destructive as muzzle, and continuosly fed off of each other, enforcing bad behavior. there names were Psych and leon. both of them were tearing around the base like a bat out of hell. Muzzle, who was supposed to keep them in his sight, was sleeping with greta instead.

The red alert sounded off. All the rovers reported to the briefing room. once there, the proffessor spoke. "Rovers" he said. " it looks like parvo is at it again, using a high powered mutant being to steal a uranium shipment . blitz interupted" oh, fuck me." he growled. " sorry master," hunter said. " i told him to lay off the suace, but..." The proffessor continued. " anyways, this mutant he's found, is a stolen military project, known as project WARWOLF." the screen came on. The WARWOLF was big, and hairy, and-- "eeeew, he's nekid." Blitz said. Exile told him " don't be wierd boy."

"remember, rovers" said the proffessor." it's bite is highly contagious. you could be mutated, just like him." The rovers left the briefing room, to the hangar. Exile stopped his wife. " Natalya, please, stay here. i don't want any thing to happen to you." she Said "Exile,I don't anything to happen to you either." Exile kissed her, and told her "nothing will happen to me. but you are very weak right now! please, stay here." she nodded and hugged him. he left.

They got into the sky rover and took off. when they got to the scene of the rampage, the WARWOLF was munching on somebody's leg. he turned towards them and snarled. "whoa, talk about ugly!" said hunter. "all right rovers, get ready to unload!" Blitz drew his weapon, a polished Miktor MKL grenade launcher. hunter aimed His SMG at the beast. " LET'S ROOOOOOOOCK!" screamed Blitz and he began firing. colleen tossed the gun aside and went after him hand-to-hand. she knocked two of his teeth out with a well placed roundhouse kick, then went for the throat. blitz had used all his grenades, so he threw himself towards the beast, teeth bared. WARWOLF was faster. He took a chunk clean out of blitz's leg. Blitz howled in pain and was thrown back. he struck hishead on a wall and was knocked unconcious. Hunter was firing off every round he had at the beast, but nothing really affected him

"rovers, fall back!" yelled hunter. Exile was carrying blitz's unconcious body. he dropped it next to hunter, and turned to colleen. "what are you doing?" he asked as colleen pulled the pin from a grenade and threw it at the beast. It exploded, but did not affect the beast at all. "we need backup. bad." said hunter. as he spoke, a helicopter flew in from fucking nowhere, and seven RR operatives jumped out, ready to fight. They were packing explosives, rocket launchers, combat shotguns and more. "oh, commander Damien, how unpleasant of you to drop by." said Hunter to a large german shepherd rover. He had always had a problem with commander Damien. " shut it Hunter. were taking this thing down." he started firing at the monster with a rifle shooting nine-inch metal spikes.

The beast was finally begining to weaken.as it fell, blitz woke up. "damn cocksucker bit me, took a bite right outta me!" He yelled. "Blitz, calm down, the master can find an antidote, im sure he can. they departed, and flew towards HQ.

Exile sprinted as fast as posible to the medbay. There, Exile gasped, Lay his wife, holding his newborn son. As they'd agreed, his name was Xavier. he held his boy, while across the room, blitz was screaming his head off. "blitz, that was the alchahol swab. " said the proffessor." now hold still." he took a sample, and found an antidote quickly. He said blitz may have some different characteristics from now on. all was well. for now... at the scene of the rampage, the beast had been removed to a safer location... or so they thought... until it opened its eyes and stood up.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been six months since the WARWOLF incident

It's been six months since the WARWOLF incident. The world is in a state of panic.

At RR hq, things weren't much better. The rovers could not even start to think of were to look for the WARWOLF.

Since he'd been bitten by the WARWOLF, Blitz had been acting very strangely.

He'd sometimes go out one night, and not come back for days at a time. Once he even came back with a lampshade on his head and a captain Morgan in his hand..

Exile had been looking for a side job, not for money but for something to do.

There had been no alerts at all over the past few weeks.

"ya'know…" Blitz had told him. " there is this place that might pay you seventy five

Bucks just to jerk off into a tube!" Exile thought about it.

"whoa,Exile, hold on there. That's a humans only job!"

Shag had been training intensively over the months. He was much more muscle

Now, and a lot less fur. He was rarely seen outside of the gym.

One morning, Exile rushed into the kitchen at top speed. He was not even dressed.

He ran so fast that he sped past the others and ran into the wall. He picked himself up and

Did not look like the fall had bothered him much. He was exited.

" comrades!" he yelled "guess what happened! You never guess!"

The others all thought for a few moments. Colleen asked " you figured out how to work the toaster? God I hate that thing." Exile shook his head. Blitz asked "you learned how to light farts?" hunter looked at him and said "is that how you set of the fire alarm last

Weekend? God damn it that is gross."

Exile was bursting with excitement. He blurted out " My psychopathic gay half brother is coming!" he was so exited that he did not realize his pecker was hanging out of his boxers. " urgh. Put that away exile!' said blitz.

" I never knew you had a brother." Hunter said the next day. " even better he's a gay psychopath." Blitz said " he's your half brother?"

"yes" exile replied. " his father was a different breed. Cant remember what though."

Blitz said "when was the last time you saw him?" Exile says " years ago. I think I remember… his father was a Doberman… yeah. That was it."

Blitz said " a mix , huh? Sounds dreamy."

"don't be weird boy"

Next week came awfully fast. Colleen had been doing her best to keep everyone looking happy to be there, also to keep Alexander out of trouble, as he loved to repeat things blitz said( fuck face! Dick sucker! And many more) and was always getting into something.

Making them all look happy was a difficult feat. Exile and blitz were fighting constantly; once or twice they had to pull them apart. Muzzle and gerta were always

Getting it on out in front of everybody. Blitz always told them "your kids is gonna see you then there gonna start humping our feet."

At last, the day arrived. Muzzle and gerta were nowhere to be found.

" relax." Hinter told colleen. " he's probably playing some hole in one. Without… a golf club… oh yeah, and on gerta's backside. "blitz said " no, he said something about an air vent I think. Or maybe it was pot pie… or Leonard Malton. God, it could have been Luke sky walker." Just then the door opened and a large figure like exile walked in.

He was wearing a trench coat, and it looked like there was something heavy hanging inside of it. He stepped forward. he removed his trench coat, and everyone gasped.

Half of his upper right arm was robotic, as was his left leg, right foot and half his chest.

He was wearing a black leather body suit, with black eyeliner, lipstick and too many piercings to count. He would not look out of place at a Marylyn Manson show.

He and exile stared at each other. Then without warning, Exile threw a punch at him.

Shadow countered and threw Exile to the floor.

"you fight like my grandmother, Exile." He said. His voice was deep, and almost scary. He helped exile to his feet. Then, they hugged. "comrades, this is my brother." Said exile. Blitz phone rang. Shadow said something in Russian and pointed at Blitz. Exile laughed. Blitz answered his phone and after a few seconds he said quite audibly " oh fuck me, is she really? I'm there!" he hung up.

Everybody stared. Colleen asked " what was that?" blitz replied " at the club they brought back 'Sac-Sucking-Sally' and I plan to be there." And he turned and left.

Hunter asked, " what did you say about him in Russian?" shadow stared. "nothing."

He replied. Exile said something in Russian kind of singing almost, and shadow looked at exile like he was retarded and said " I do not. I have never known a thing such as that. You should know that." And he picked up his trench coat and walked away.

" geez Exile, what did'ja say to him?" asked hunter.

A door opened and the red alert went off. The master walked in through the door.

"Rovers, the WARWOLF has been spotted not far from here. It is headed this way."

Blitz, had been about to drive off on his Harley when the alert went off.

" well," he said when he got in again " What the fuck are supposed to do about

That damn thing? Only Damien knew where to shoot it to bring it down!"

Exile said " well… maybe they knew how to kill it because they had something to do with its creation?" "wouldn't put it past him." Said hunter.

Shadow walked in. " well, let's go kick its ass to hell and back. Discuss this later."

And everyone was kind of surprised he was still here after the argument with exile.

Shadow reached into his trench coat and pulled out a shot gun like weapon, with tubes of bluish liquid. " flesh eating bacteria." He said, pointing at the tubes.

Colleen and hunter ran to the lab, and set off all the security switches. The doors were quadruple reinforced, all windows reinforced and weapons were sprouting from place nobody knew existed.

Blitz first spotted it on the horizon. " guys…." He said weakly " we're gonna need backup… lots of backup." Shag wasted no time in calling for backup. And backup wasted no time in getting there. About forty others from space command were there in fifteen minutes. Even Sport, who had finished training and was now an official rover.

"gosh, I'm so exited to be here I could just wet myself.!" He told hunter. Hunter said "look out there." Said hunter, pointing through a window. Sport did, and saw WARWOLF smashing a soldiers head in. he looked down at his pants, and noticed

He'd actually wet himself. " very nice," said blitz while walking by with a pair of

SMGs.

"exited?" asked hunter. All sport did was shake his head slowly.

Damien walked past them, shouting out orders. " I want no firing until he comes close enough for a headshot!" he yelled, causing sport to jump.

"Damien," hunter said rudely "why don't you shut your fucking mouth. This is my post, so I'll give the orders." Damien glared and said, "shut it, mutt."

Blitz had gone to find his favorite weapons, a pair of silver plated lugers. He was in his room looking and he heard something. He turned around and saw shadow standing in his door way. "Um… hi?" said Blitz. Shadow said "I have to tell you something, and

I..." but he was cut off by gunshots. The battle had started.

Just like the last time, Damien and his men brought it down and tied it to the floor.

"That was too easy," said hunter "Alright Damien, what the fuck are you hiding about this thing?!" hunter said in a harsh voice that was not his own.

Damien merely smiled. "You need to mind your own damn business, mutt." He said in an equally strange tone. Colleen stepped forward. "Listen up you piece of..." but he cut across hunter and slapped colleen, right in her face.

Exile and blitz were nearest, and jumped on Damien. They held him down and said

"What do we do with him?" blitz suggested "hold him down and take turns raping him?" but Damien struggled. Colleen kicked him and said do whatever to him.

Exile looked at his brother and said "you're the guest. You can go first." Damien struggled and shadow had barely pulled his pecker out when Damien broke away and stood up, a good ten feet away.

"You will regret that." And there was a flash of light and he was gone.

Hours later, the Rovers sat on a not destroyed portion of floor. Shadow was a little disappointed he hadn't gotten to nail Damien. He'd gone upstairs with a men's fitness magazine to get the job done himself. They were discussing Damien and why he was connected to the WARWOLF.

"Hey," said sport. "Doesn't your supercomputer have files on WARWOLF? It might."

Hunter said "you know, it just might. Let's go check… but keep it down."

Sport and hunter went to go check the computer for any clues, and colleen went to look for Alexander. She saw him a few minutes ago, playing with an empty gun he'd found on the floor.

In the lab next to the computer, hunter and sport found blitz, and told him what they were up to. He followed. "Dammit" said hunter "it's locked up." Blitz pressed a key and the screensaver left, and it was not locked. Sport said "you're smart." Blitz replied " yeah, and your short." They searched for what seemed like hours. They were ready to give up hope, but there was one file left. UNTITLED it read. They opened it and there it was.

They gasped quite loudly as they saw what was in this file. Every detail of the WARWOLF was in here. They saw genetic coding science crap and all sorts of weak spots and even a file called reanimation. They were so in awe the did not notice the master walk in. "what's going on here?" he asked, but his face fell as soon as he saw what they were looking at. "Oh dear." He said "I knew this would happen."

The three rovers were confused. The master began to speak... "Long ago I was working with the u.s. government, on a top secret project called WARWOLF."

"it was designed to be the ultimate soldier. But…"

" And? What happened?" asked blitz. "The project failed but it gave us… something

Else… The ability to reanimate dead cells." Blitz interrupted. " like in resident evil?"

" sort of…" the master replied. " it will continue to reanimate itself until entirely destroyed." Hunter asked " and how is that done?"

The master said " we don't know."

Appalled that their master would keep such a thing from them, even with all this WARWOLF terror going on. Hunter sighed and gazed up at the sky, wondering where the WARWOLF was and what Damien was doing with it…..


	3. Chapter 3

The WARWOLF has decimated the American populace, turning millions into ravenous, flesh eating zombies

The WARWOLF has decimated the American populace, turning millions into ravenous, flesh eating zombies. The first place hit was a town simply called jasmine.

A ten year old by named Seth ran for his life, from several of the monsters.

He was out of breath, and almost ready to give up hope and just stop. But he saw a police station and those feelings changed immediately.

Seth ran into the building, and bolted the door. Then he looked around. Nobody…but he heard that awful shuffling noise and knew his time was short. He picked up the phone and dialed his mother's number…not even a dial tone.

He took several deep breaths to calm himself down. Then he saw a revolver on the other side of the station. He slowly walked over and picked it up. Then, he saw it. Two of the zombies were crawling in through a bathroom window. He picked up the gun and pointed it at them, but he was too shaky to aim.

Two shots rang out. The zombie's heads exploded. The boy looked over his shoulder and saw two figures moving towards him through the dark station. "Get back!" Seth yelled at them. He was grateful they'd saved him, but wanted no more to do with them.

"Put the gun down, kid." A voice said. Then the figures walked out of the shadows.

A large gasp escaped Seth's throat. The Road Rovers were standing in front of him. But,

They looked different…they were different.

The husky who took the gun was not Exile… and he'd never seen the bright orange one. "I…. who are you?" the boy asked. "We are not gonna hurt you kid." The orange one said. But the husky spoke over him. "He is infected. Not a 'kid' anymore." Seth whimpered.

"In that case, you'd better take this." The husky said. He handed him the gun.

"And put it to the roof of your mouth." Seth was horrified, but did as he was told.

All of a sudden, his whole body started to jerk uncontrollably.

"He's turning!" One yelled. A shot rang out, and Seth was scattered all over the floor.

Sport took off his baseball cap. "Shadow, call colleen to come pick us up. No survivors today." Shadow obliged.

Half an hour later, they were in a helicopter, flying away from the scene.

"So, no survivors today?" colleen asked. "A little kid," shadow said. "He was infected."

"That is terrible. What happened?" she asked. Sport sighed and put his fingers in an L shape to the side of his head, mimicking shooting. Colleen gasped.

"You shot him?" she said. "Just _shot _him?" Shadow sighed. "It was all we could do to save him." Colleen shot him a horrid look. "You are a cruel, unloving, cold hearted monster!" and she flew the rest of the way in silence.

. . .

Hunter sat against the wall, playing some unknown song on his acoustic guitar.

He'd been waiting for his wife to come home all day long, as had his son. "Where is mom?" he asked his father. Hunter sighed and told him "I don't know. But she will be home soon, ok?" The child sighed. Just then, Blitz walked through the room, yakking on his phone.

"What do you mean you don't know?" He was yelling into the phone. "Just right click and select 'new' then folder!" Hunter stood and walked away. As he was walking, he heard blitz yell "WELL, WHY DID'NT YOU TELL ME YOU HAD A MAC? I CAN'T WORK THOSE STUPID THINGS!!"_ 'God, him and his cousin… even on the phone, they can't get along' _Hunter thought.

Hunter walked to his room, and his son followed. "Why is it not safe to go out and play anymore?" The boy asked. "Look, Alex, it's just not safe right now. There are monsters running all over the country, and this is the safest place we can go, ok?" his father said.

Alex moaned and looked at the clock.

Hunter's door opened, and his wife stormed in and slammed it behind here.

She was muttering something about cruel heartless idiots. "Are you okay?" hunter asked her. She looked at him and said "Exile's brother shot a ten year old, because he 'could not help any other way'. What a douschebag." Alex then asked, "What's a douschebag?"

Then hunter and colleen laughed. Alex loved seeing his parents happy and laughed too.

In the kitchen, exile and his brother were arm wrestling, while blitz was explaining

The "Resident Evil" games to sport. "…But you _have_ to shoot them in the head, and if you don't kill them, they turn into crimson heads, and they're much stronger and faster…" Sport looked about ready to shit himself.

Exile was winning the arm wrestling match, so Shadow went to drastic measures.

He lifted up his leg and tail, and let a huge one rip. "Oh, not fair, brother, not fair!"

Exile said. Exile gagged and let his arm fall. "I win, brother." Shadow said. Exile went to go brush his teeth.

The rovers were enjoying themselves for the moment, and then the door slid open. Professor Shepard walk across the room, and all the rovers fell silent.

The rovers had once looked to their master as a person they could trust but they no longer thought so. He only spoke when necessary, and by the speakers throughout the

Facility. He spent most of his time in the lab nowadays.

Blitz had become a bit rowdier since he was bitten by WARWOLF. He and Exile had even started fist fighting sometimes. Shadow enjoyed it when they fought, because he rarely saw blitz in action.

Everybody now knew that shadow simply ADORED blitz. He would stare and stare and stare until he excused himself to his room for twenty minutes.

He usually came back looking quite relieved, if not a little angrier than before.

Blitz did not notice though, and nobody cared to tell him.

. . .

At about 4 am, Shadow heard a scuffling from the kitchen. He pulled his pants on, and picked up his sawn-off from next to his bed. Then he walked down into the kitchen

With his weapon ready. Shadow saw the glow from the fridge on, and stepped slowly out from behind the wall.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" Shadow said rather loudly, causing Blitz, who had been raiding the fridge, to jump and drop what he was eating. He turned around and said "what the fuck is wrong with you? Comin' in here, threatening to shoot me!"

Shadow lowered his gun. "Sorry. I was thinking you were something else."

Blitz picked up his food.

Then it hit Shadow. He had blitz away from everybody. He could talk to him, without everybody hearing him. He hated those eyes watching him look at Blitz.

He spoke. "Hey, Blitz?" He said. You could not quite tell, but he was going red. "Yah?" he said while eating a huge sandwich quite messily. "Can I tell you something?" shadow asked quickly. Blitz was raising his eyebrows suspiciously. "okay… yah, go ahead."

He took a Huge bite out of his sandwich and licked his lips. Shadow found it cute when he did that. "Ummm…." He began "Blitz, I think I"... but he could not get it out.

Shadow choked on his own words… Blitz said "you alright?"

Shadow said it very quickly, so it sounded like "Ahluffew"

"What? I didn't hear that." Blitz said to him. Shadow panicked and said out loud.

"I love you."

Blitz was at a loss of anything to say. "You…what?" He was shocked, and Shadow told him, "I'm sorry…you just make me think of…" but he stopped. "Goodnight." He said, and left Blitz alone, still rather shocked.

Shadow ran to his room and shut the door. He cried into his pillow as he remembered things he wished had never happened.

He took from under his pillow, a picture of a German Shepard.

Shadow remembered… he acted like blitz, his eyes were the same, and the same build.

He continued to cry until the others woke up. Exile knocked on shadow's door and asked "Are you alright, brother?" Shadow still wept. Exile opened the door, and saw Shadow, looking like he had going into the mental hospital.

"I told him, Exile." Shadow said. "I told him, He looked so much like…" but he stopped.

He cried more. "You told Blitz that you…liked him?" Exile asked.

"No. that I loved him." Shadow whimpered. He was shaking. "You should talk to Blitz about this." Exile told him. After a while, shadow agreed to try. So he stood up and put his photo away. Then his brother left and he got into the shower. Letting the water flow over his body(the metal limbs were waterproof) Relaxed him slightly. Then he rested, thinking of ways to talk to Blitz about this.

Hunter was looking over the map of infected world areas, and not one country was left uninfected. He knew that there was no hope to kill all of these zombies. WARWOLF was missing…rampaging along with project wolverine, which was twice as bad. He knew now, that the end of the world had begun.

Blitz and Exile waited for shadow to come and talk. Blitz was a little uncomfortable, but he was willing to talk about it with Shadow. Shadow walked into the kitchen where the two were sitting. "Hello Exile… Blitz." He said. He sat down and they began to talk.

BUM BUM BUM next is the final chapter oh yeah!! Wooohooo

And if you are wondering about the picture, I am uploading that when I'm done. It's all about shadow.


	4. warning

If you are confused as to shadow's past, and who the photo is of, just wait until I get shadow's tale online

If you are confused as to shadow's past, and who the photo is of, just wait until I get shadow's tale online. It's extremely graphic so no crybabies!!


	5. Chapter 4

WILL THE WORLD END

WILL THE WORLD END?

DOES COLLEEN BREAK THE STUPID TOASTER!?  
WHAT HAPPENS WITH THE WHOLE 'BLITZ/SHADOW' THING?

All questions answered in the final chapter!

Shadow was very nervous. And when he was nervous, he did inexplicable things, and said the craziest things as well. Exile agreed to be at the talk with shadow, to prevent said things from happening.

Exile waited until he knew the others were asleep, but blitz was not. Exile knew he would be awake watching judge dredd on TNT. (It was one of is favorites).

Exile knocked on his door at about ten thirty, and Blitz answered.

"Exile? What do you want? Its ten thirty, and I'm missin my movie!" He said.

Exile told him, "My brother would like to talk with you, about what he told you."

Blitz said "What is there to talk about? He just loves me that's all…" then he paused.

"Okay, we should talk."

He and Blitz waited for shadow. As they were waiting, colleen walked by in her nightclothes, carrying a broken toaster. "Stupid fuckin thing…hate you…" Exile heard her mumbling.

Soon shadow walked into the kitchen where the two sat. He nervously sat down, and looked over at the other two. "Sooo, ummm…" Shadow began. "….um…" he did not know where to begin, so Blitz spoke instead.

"Listen, its cool that you are gay and all, don't got a problem with it, and if you like me, that's okay, but I'm straight so…" Shadow's ears perked up. Blitz did not want to say what he should have, because making shadow cry like that made him feel guilty. Also, shadow could probably break him into little pieces if he wanted to.

As the two were talking, Hunter was in the lab, while his master was away. He looked at the screen, with a very worried look on his face. The world, almost every place on the planet, had been infected. '_The world is now coming to it's end…_' hunter thought.

He had to tell the others.

While blitz and shadow were talking , and Exile noticed shadow was doing a good job of keeping himself together. As he noticed this, Hunter called him into the other room, to show him what was going on.

"Everywhere in red has been infected, and no country in the world is uninfected.

This map shows only three places have not been affected. The Hawaiian islands, a small, isolated Russian area, and this base." Hunter explained.

Exile could not believe that this was happening. Everywhere, _absolutely everywhere, _

Was now infected. He went into the kitchen to tell blitz and shadow and noticed they both looked a lot less nervous. In fact, they both looked extremely relieved as well.

But before Exile could ask what was going on, they both stood.

" All settled." Blitz said. Shadow nodded and they both walked to there bedrooms,

Leaving a confused and astounded Exile behind them.

Exile confronted his brother about it the next morning. He knocked on shadows door, and his brother opened it.

"What?" shadow asked him. Exile said " I want to know what went on between you two last night." Shadow smiled and said, "Nothing brother, we just talked like you said. Is all fine now." And he left his room and a once again confused Exile behind him.

Blitz and shadow were always in plain sight of each other that day, one never leaving the other alone in another room. Shadow and blitz sat across from each other at the breakfast table, talking as though the incident never happened between them. Exile asked blitz next, outside the hangar, and he got the same answer.

"Nothing, we just talked about it. It's all done and over with now." And with that, blitz walked across the hangar and Shadow soon followed him into the sky rover. Exile followed them in with hunter and they were just sitting there.

Colleen soon followed with the others and they took off for NYC, to search for survivors

In the now destroyed big apple.

Shadow and blitz were the first out of the chopper and exile followed. Hunter

Told them to look around here for anybody, while he took colleen and shag with him downtown. Muzzle hopped out of the chopper and followed Exile on Hunter's orders.

Though confused, the rott did as he was told.

Exile wanted to know still, so he asked Blitz to come into a building with him, while one other stood guard. They both looked fearful and Shadow said "you might need extra help in there, so we all will come with." Exile nodded. Something was up, and Exile knew it now.

Once inside the building, Exile unstrapped Muzzle, who sniffed around the room, breathing heavily. Blitz drew his magnum, and he stepped into a restroom to the side.

"Oh…something bad happened in here…" he said, backing out of the bathroom.

"Look." He pointed to the door and Exile peeked inside. He gasped.

The floors and walls were mottled with blood and gore, and several dead bodies

Lay on the ground, some with limbs missing, and some even hanging from chains on the walls. " Well… they're creative…" blitz said, before dropping onto all fours and heaving.

A head of a zombie was nailed to the sink, with an apple in it's mouth. Muzzle even backed out of this room.

"Let's keep on going." Exile said. "And hope for no more 'art projects.'" The others agreed. They walked towards the stairs, and ascended to the next story.

The room was large, and filled with office cubicles. Exile led the way, followed by Blitz, then shadow. Muzzle stopped abruptly. He growled and barked.

"What is it?" shadow asked him, then looked over and saw exactly what the problem was.

Three infected dogs were staring over the cubicles, right at muzzle. He barked and

Charged at them, and swiftly killed them all. While he was doings so, blitz vomited again, shadow covered his ears and closed his eyes. Exile stared, unable to move or speak. This had to be the most violent, horrible thing he'd seen in a very long time.

When muzzle was done, he padded over to the corpses, lifted his leg and relieved himself on their dead bodies. He then trotted along the rest of the row, like nothing happened. Shadow helped Blitz to his feet.

"After I get out of here, I am burning all of my resident evil games." He said weakly. Shadow nodded. "I am getting rid of all my zombie comics. That was just too much." Exile agreed with both of them.

They continued to explore, stopping every few minutes or so for muzzle, who kept lifting his leg on any clean surface. They reached the twelfth story with no more problems. In the first room, a dead body lay on the floor, bleeding into the carpet.

"This blood is fresh. He was killed recently." Shadow said. Suddenly blitz yelped and was pulled into the air by a thick rope. "Blitz! What the hell?"

A door opened and six living people ran out, with makeshift weapons ready.

"Who are you?" a rather large black man asked. "This is our place. Get out." He swiped the rope with a knife and blitz fell on the floor. Shadow ran over and helped him up.

"We are here to take you to a safe location. Follow us to the rooftop." Exile said.

The people laughed. A skinny red headed lady said " you can't get up there. Frank went up there and never came back down. Those things got him."

Exile told them " we have weapons, and, we've got him." Exile pointed at muzzle, who looked up from licking himself and yawned. "He's the most powerful weapon you're ever gonna see."

After some arguing, the survivors understood that they stood a better chance of surviving with the rovers. They followed them to the rooftops, and awaited the helicopter's arrival.

That night, Exile was at HQ, in his room reading a book. Shadow walked past his door, carrying the smoldering remains of his comic books and Blitz's resident evil games.

He wondered what had happened that they were such good friends now. The way all of the rovers interacted was changing, some for better, and some for worse.

Colleen and blitz got along better now, but Hunter and colleen argued sometimes.

Shadow was a happier person, but Exile had become less happy, from lack of seeing his wife and son. He knew they were safe in space control, but he missed them very much.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

When he woke up the next morning and walked into the kitchen, his master was at the table reading a few letters. "Exile? Good god you scared me. I thought you left!"

He was confused. "left? No I am still here, but why did you think I left?"

He handed Exile the letters. They were resignation letters, from his fellow rovers.

Hunter and colleen left for Hawaii, Shag for Germany, along with blitz and shadow.

Muzzle remained at his master's side.

Exile did not want to believe it. All of them, gone. "If you want to leave, go now. Muzzle and I are departing for space command for the moment." Exile sighed and gathered his things, as he remembered the great times he had with his fellow rovers.

That was all over now.

He took the keys to the abandoned street rover, and he drove off with a sigh.

He Began to wonder what would happen now that it was over? Nobody could tell for sure.


	6. to be continued

Will be continued in a new (and hopefully more thought out) series that takes place after the world ends

Will be continued in a new (and hopefully more thought out) series that takes place after the world ends. Please Review, all kinds of reviews welcome!


End file.
